


The Cost of Loving

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-July [30]
Category: British Comedy RPF
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-30
Updated: 2011-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-13 20:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15372597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: Fun with David and Dara





	The Cost of Loving

**Author's Note:**

> [Drabble-a-Day 2011.](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011) Day 211. Happy Birthday (somewhat belated) [](https://dafnagreer.livejournal.com/profile)[dafnagreer](https://dafnagreer.livejournal.com/)! Unbeta'd. 
> 
> Warm up for [Dara and David's Art Follies](https://britcom-love-in.livejournal.com/3558.html)
> 
> Originally posted to LJ on July 30, 2011.

David refuses to call it a date.

Then it would be a date at the Tate, and that’s just too twee to even consider. It’s really just him and Dara mucking about.

“We should pitch this to Channel 4. If May can get the Beeb to subsidise his descent into alcoholism, we ought to be able to get a show of our own.”

“Yeah,” Dara concurs, “two miserable bastards taking the piss out of their artistic betters. Sure-fire ratings bonanza.”

One more reason it can’t be a date.

If Fry ever found out, they’d never hear the end of it.  



End file.
